Forever: Sequel to I'll Be Home For Christmas
by KatsuMegStirFry
Summary: THERE that darned sequel you've all been waiting for. Rated M cuz that's all anyone looks at DX Kaname and Zero go on a vacation to a mountain retreat after getting hitched. Warning- don't expect amazingness.


**Forever**

**-x-I wish you a very **_**bloody**_** new year-x-**

**The shadow leapt high into the air** and landed swiftly and quietly on a branch above the glistening lake.

The full moon shone bright and red on the water, turning it's normally crystal-clear depths crimson.

In the middle of said lake was a person who the shadow could spot a mile away. The beautiful, snow-white flesh that adorned his curved, smooth bone structure. Glimmering, and entirely innocent lilac eyes, and silver hair that nearly reached his shoulders, now dampened with water. Light pink lips that were softer than velvet. It was all so familiar and so very sexy.

He growled hungrily as that pale neck came into view. Milky and white, but dappled with such an intricate design. It only made his bare naked body look more enticing in the bloody moonlight.

Looking up at the giant rock in the sky, the voyeur [Hah.] realized once again what time of year it was and wondered why that ghost-like angel was skinny dipping in a lake of all things. Then decided to join him.

He jumped to the ground and began to remove his clothes, laying them in a pile next to the other's. The entire time he watched the person in the water, licking his lips in anticipation.

And very quietly he waded out into the water. The angel stood there, water lapping against his waist, humming what seemed to be Beethoven's "Love Story". A very fitting song.

As soon as he was close enough, the predator wrapped his arms around the slim, pale body and whispered into reddened ears.

"You can be so cute sometimes, Zero," and he squeezed the cold body closer.

"You're ice cold. What were you thinking, swimming in a lake in the midst of January?"

Zero turned around and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

"I was thinking that it was kind of boring. You know, sitting there all _alone_ and _helpless_…" He inched closer to the other's face, intimately rubbing their bodies together in the process.

"And just where did _you_ go, Kaname?" Zero was using his pouting voice, which was admittedly very hot. The frigid water seemed to heat up a few degrees.

"Eh…ah, um, t-that's for me to know…." Kaname struggled to finish his sentence as Zero kept rubbing their bodies together. "and you…to f-find out."

Zero just pressed even closer, if that was possible. Kaname groaned as he pushed the boy's body away. Zero huffed in annoyance.

"What is it Kaname?" He began to ask when Kaname's lips silenced him.

The Pureblood finally pulled away and smiled.

"If you're cold Zero, let me warm you up."

And he led the ex-human back onto the rocky shore where he placed a blanket on the ground and over both of their shoulders.

He pored two glasses of wine and they sat there together just drinking and laughing, having a fun time being in each other's presence. Every time one would shiver the other would pull them closer and warm them more.

Kaname would nibble on Zero's ear, and Zero on Kaname's lips. Kaname finished his glasses quickly, not even feeling tipsy. But by the time Zero had gotten to his third he was very buzzed.

"Jeez, you're such a lightweight." Kaname stated as he set the wineglasses and wine back in their box.

"Shut-shut up…" Zero's words were slurred and a slight pink tinge adorned his cheeks. He looked at Kaname coyly, only the brunette knew he didn't mean to, it was just a force of habit.

Still, Kaname knew that look, and out of his own habit he pushed Zero back onto the blanket and straddled his hips.

His lilac eyes widened in surprise and his blush darkened.

"Kaname! No, not here!" He flailed under Kaname's heavy body.

"Why not? You were so eager to do it in the water, what does it matter if it's here?" The brunette grinned deviously.

"I was just playing around! And what if somebody comes?" The boy continued to struggle as Kaname pinned his wrists above his head.

"It's the middle of the night on New Year's eve. Trust me, no one's going to see us."

"Kaname!"

The Pureblood stared at Zero's face, and finally said in a stern voice that made Zero look up at him.

"Zero. Shush, trust me, nobody's gonna come. Trust me." He rubbed the silver ring around Zero's finger.

The hunter looked up at him with sparkling eyes. Kaname laughed once more and leaned down to kiss his new husband.

And they spent the whole night down at the lake making love to each other. Each time they kissed it seared their flesh and sent electric tingles up and down their spines.

Each time Kaname would thrust into Zero the boy would hold on tightly to his body and call out, "Kaname! Kaname!"

And it was those desperate cries that eventually sent Kaname over the edge, inevitably taking Zero with him.

When dawn came and erased the comforting shadows of the night, Kaname picked up his exhausted mate and carried him all the way to their cabin, all isolated in the forest. They were on their honeymoon of sorts, all cooped up and cozy in Kaname's small mountain retreat.

The next time Zero woke up, Kaname was beside him, caressing his face as if he were made of glass.

"Hey." Zero said and smiled, his voice hoarse from yelling Kaname's name all night.

"Hey." Kaname replied, brushing the bangs from Zero's forehead and kissing the place just above the bridge of his nose.

And they just laid there for a while and looked at each other. They were fond of doing that; words were fine, but they figured silence was golden.

Then, out of the blue, Kaname asked Zero something surprising.

"Say it again, please?"

"Eh? What?" Zero knew what he wanted, and he was purposely avoiding it.

"Ah, look at the time! Let's make breakfast." Zero began to stand up and head for the kitchen when Kaname's hands once again snaked around his waist and pulled him back into his lap.

He leaned down and whispered breathily into one of Zero's pink ears.

_Oh please don't make me say it again…_ Zero pleaded in his mind. The lines ran over and over in his head. Kaname had made him say it everyday since they had officially "tied the knot".

"You know what I want Zero…say it." Kaname nibbled on his ears again, making Zero squirm deliciously in his clutch.

"Ah, but..!" Zero couldn't even finish his sentence as Kaname bit down on his neck and practically crushed his aching body.

"Say it…" The Vampire's voice was husky as he licked the rolling trails of blood from Zero's snow-white shoulder.

"Ah…." Tears formed at the edges of the ex-human's amethyst eyes as Kaname once again sank his fangs into the tender flesh of his neck.

Zero finally gave in.

"_Through wind and rain….and forests of fire, t-through life…a-a-and d-death, across o-oceans and de-deserts, and rivers of lava I will follow you_," He squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassed of his stuttering. But he couldn't help it. With each word he said, Kaname would bite harder and harder, making him moan and gasp in pained pleasure.

"_Across g-galaxies a-and pl-planes of t-t-time, no matter wh-where you g-go_," Kaname's biting was beginning to be more painful.

"Ouch! K-Kaname, stop! It hurts!" Zero grabbed the immensely strong arms holding him and craned his head back to lessen the pressure. But the Vampire just continued to drink the blood of his lover.

'_Finish it please,'_ a voice resounded in his head.

Zero's eyes shut tight and he began to stutter the end of his lines.

"…_n-no matter where y-you g-go, I'll always follow you, I'll always…l-lo-lo-love you_," Zero finished off and blushed, feeling very light headed.

His eyes became heavy and Kaname finally detached from his neck, licking all the excess blood from his body.

"I d-don't know why you always make me say it," Zero huffed as Kaname began to tuck his weak body back into bed. "I can never s…stop my-s-self from stuttering l-like a fool."

Kaname laughed and leaned down to kiss Zero's forehead.

"But that makes it all the more cuter."

Zero smiled as he once again drifted off into dreamland. He figured that as long as he had Kaname, everything would be alright, that the world would always be perfect.

It may have just been a childish illusion, but Zero decided he wasn't bad off if he believed it. If only for a while.

Or maybe, forever.

**-x-Kana's a voyeur ;D-x-**

**Okay, so all of you wanted a sequel to my Christmas fluff, and it may not be much, but here it is~**

**And I swear to the Gods, if you complain…*shakes fist***

**[answer to contest(since none of you guys actually guessed, save Gomen-chan)]**

**Okay, just so ya'll know, I'm literally a kid.**

**Thirteen if you must know. I should be in the seventh grade, but the fact that I'm studying for SATs and ACTs probably tells another story~**

***ish really confused and certain she will fail the math portion***

**Holiday Update~**

**So uh, I myself don't expect a promising new year**

**I just don't want my mom to go to rehab again.**

**And I'd rather not go back to the psyche ward.**

**But, to all you normal fangirls and boys out there, Happy Frickin' New Year!!!**


End file.
